rosario oukami
by halosparta
Summary: what if noble six joined the acadamy lets just hope the moon doesn't blow up again " i said i was sorry"


Yo I am trying to make as many chapters for my other fics so it will be a bit hard but I will be able to do it also for those who like tsukune he will not exist but will be a female in this but will be something totally different fics so h and if I get flamed for it does it look like I give a crap because I'm pretty sure I don't so let's start before hiotomi finds out our harem is bigger and let's hope I don't destroy the moon again

Disclaimer I don't own halo or Rosario + vampire

I sighed as the mordern world confused me I was so used to naruto's that I seemed to have forgotten the future world and I have to attend school I was so busy trying to get some cash so I missed the entrance exams then I saw a man with priest robes bump into me "hey watch were you're going huh as I saw a pamphlet it read yokai academy I picked it up and pushed a button on my arm then I told the mic the number than it answered hello it asked yes I would like to sign up what type of yokai are you I read it was for yokai so I answered oukami juubi rank and then I heard a gasp I grinned and to them my apartment address and told them where I would wait I then said I wouldn't wear their outfit cause it was stupid I then went to sleep setting both my mental and alarm clocks to 6:30 I then went to sleep when I woke up I heared a knock on my door then I saw my mates looking at me then said we are going to be forced to go through school again I sighed then we put on our clothes I put on my armor under my cloak on the back was the kanji for nidame juubi and had the juubi no me on then walked out then I saw my mates all wearing a cloak with saying there demon kind and also had the juubi no me on their back and the had nothing over the color bone to show my mate mark which was black flame next to a silver wolf I then walked to the stop and waited walked to the bus and stepped into the bus I saw him smirk at my mates I unraveled my tails wrapped it around my mates meanwhile flashing my juubi no me I them walked to the back and laid down they sat next to me hiotomi and akane fell asleep my shoulders and I fell slowly asleep after a while then I heared the screen open then I saw a girl with brown hair then she looked into my golden eyes then I felt some Ki and saw it was kurotsuchi I whapped her in the head then I stood up then said hello what's you're name she stuttered a bit but answered tsuki I don't know my last name since I was in a basket to an orphanage I smiled and said oops I forgot my manners my name is kurayami uzumaki namikaze but call me kuro then she said why are they all sleeping with you they are my mates she had a confused face meanwhile I sniffed and said why do you smell like a fallen angel she was confused then she rubbed her neck in pain I saw a glow then I saw a seal I channeled some yokai to it then said kai when it stopped pulsating a glow appeared then I saw tsuki there but with black wings she was confused but I explained that she was a fallen angel " that seal on your neck was a form seal it blocks you from going into you're true form I used to have one put on by a war hawk to try to control me but in the end t blew up in his face" I then said "well you do know that fallen angels are demons so that makes me you're king cause I'm the juubi no oukami the ten tailed wolf the king of all demons I proclaimed I smirked at her then we stopped at the academy the bus stop seemed to be a creepy scare crow I merely said I've seen scarier I then felt fear run through my mate mark it seems one of the fel into a hole I found the hole and reached in and pulled out natsumi who was a little shaken up but was okay I then went scouting ahead in wolf form but then I heard someone yell "look out!" I was to late to get out of the way I whimpered as my right leg was smashed under bike the she looked and saw a silvery white wolf with some red on its leg and she saw her bike was on its leg she quickly removed it then saw it start to shake its leg only to whimper in pain she quickly got some flexible twigs and wrapped them around but he ripped them off then started to get covered in silver light then saw a man with silver hair and wolf ears and ten wolf tails he turned to her I said hi then she said hi I then looked at my leg then said well this is going to hurt I said I then realigned my bones there was a sickening crack then I started to stand all better then I looked at her who had a dazed lok on her face she said you're bleeding as blood dripped from my fore head painting my hair red she then said I'm sorry as she bit into my neck I

Was shocked but then heard her moan and start to rub herself against me I tried to push me off but she stayed there then I asked could you please not drink my veins dry she quickly looked down then she said I'm sorry it was cause I am a vampire I patted her back with one of my tails meanwhile rubbing my neck with the other 9 she looked scared and shocked then I asked what she then started panicking as she started to rock herself back and forth meanwhile whimpering I ran over the king of makai I'm dead I'm so dead

Meanwhile inner moka was running around yelling you pink haired baka you killed us both I would slap you if I wasn't stuck in here I looked and said if you're worried I would kill you I won't I swear on my ten tails she calmed down a bit. So what's your name she said moka akasiha. My name is kuro uzumaki namikaze so are you a first year to I asked yes well I hope were in the same class I then walked away the orientation ceremony was quick I then headed to class using shushin I then used the chameleon no jutsu. To the middle of the class I then heard everyone else enter then they started roll call I heared moka akasiha but I didn't bother then I heared other non-interesting names only name I bothered t hear was tsuki and then when they called my name I said here which made everyone look around I dissipated the chameleon jutsu everyone looked at me then saw my wolf ears they raised an eyebrow then they saw my tails each tail moving rhythmically then they saw they were ten I laughed at their gob smacked I then felt a small amount of killing intent coming from miss nekomone I laughed and said it's okay I don't bite showing my sharp canines much I said only for here to here then I rubbed her ears with one of my tail she purred and came into my tails happily I then said not right now I said and ten heard I heard sorry I'm late I got a bit… she froze then she

Glommed me then said hey Kuro-Kun I didn't know we had the same class I Patted her head then felt miss in cat form rubbing against me I said she blushed and started telling the class the purpose then we heard some stumbling and falling then saw 18 figure's stumble in I face palmed and hid behind moka I saw everyone transform into their respective form then they started to sniff around my eye's widened I jumped out the window their eye's' narrowed and jumped after me I ran around yelling bloody murder with them chasing me I tripped and they started dragging me to class with their tails I hooked onto the ground they tried to coax me to let go I replied no ad started to burrow in deeper they all wet into the burrow and snuggled into my chest I fell asleep I heared digging then heared a mew and a caw when I saw a black crow and a brown cat crawl in I shake the sleep from my eye's as moka

Starts to excavate she sees the animals all sleeping she about to grab akane I quickly pop out and growl fur standing on end fur starting to turn red I put my tails up protectively over them she then hears a voice that has a demonic edge to it get away I quickly pick up everyone then hed to my dorm then I lock the door then I came ou after a while and go to say sorry I am confused as I don't see tsuki so I go to find moka I her a scream it sounded like moka I run toward were I heared it I see some grotesque monster. Then I said the fuck are you the fuck are you saizo moka and tsuki face fault some sort of king you are I know still the hell are you are you supposed to be an ogre. He nodded I said you look like a zombie tank. I show him a hologram of a tank that shows a strange resemblance I hear him coming I put my hand out then flick my finger then there is a shock wave that sent saizo flying I walked and then I walk I jump over a boulder saizo throws I keep walking towards them I trip I accidently grab moka's Rosario and tsuki brooch they are both surrounded by yokai I then said get the tank saizo sas you don't oh my god you have a tank as a scorpion starts rolling in I jump into the driver's seat as tsuki gets between my legs and moka mans the turret I laugh manically mean while moka starts shooting I tell tsuki my lady may I have the honors of seeing you shoot she giggles and nods she pulls the trigger we heared a loud bang and a roar in pain I laughed then I stepped out then I saw a body I slowly walked to it and kicked it a hand hit me was sent flying my helmet covered the top of my head I crashed into a tree and I broke it in half I walked out showing my silver and white armor I cracked my neck and said you just pissed me off I took my assault rifle and magnum and disappeared I appeared behind him and unloaded 40 bullets into him he turned around I threw a plasma grenade then a frag then while he was distracted threw two mor plasma grenades as well as a few frags they all stuck to him I then dropped the pins as they exploded I then took of my helmet I snickered as I saw a sizzling form of saizo then I said just in case I came back with the plasma gun of a hunter in both hands the beam and the glob I then fired the laser meanwhile charging up the glob I then released it seeing it fly there was an explosion then there was no saizo then when they asked where he went I answered he is my new training dummy for my training dimension I opened a kamui and went to the training yard I appeared then we saw saizo al healed up tied up to a post I made him move about a mile away the grew confused I said step back they jumped into another platform they saw me change into my wolf from I then charged up a bijuu-dama I compressed it I swallowed it my stomach slightly bulged I fired it a tiny beam firing it went through saizo then blowing up right behind him then the world turned to water moka expected to be burned but wasn't I said there is a special mineral that makes water natural towards vampires she was so hapy she glomped my neck fur then I laid down panting happily as she rubbed behind my ears I then turned smaller into a normal sized wolf and rubbed against her I then heared tsuki say don't forget about me I rubbed against then said lets go and we teleported back home.

Done finally so like love hate please rate review and like


End file.
